


like a squirmy koala bear

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments when Robin uses other people as human jungle gyms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a squirmy koala bear

 

 

No one would argue that Robin is a climber. He scales up city buildings with Batman for a living for god's sake.

No one really questions that what must be going through Robin's head when he sees people who are much taller than him would be: " _How_ _very interesting— I wonder how long it would take to reach the top— Ooooh, what a nice view up here haha_." Word from word. He's a quirky thirteen after all.

So, really, no one on the team is surprised either whenever Robin actually 'scales' up people taller than him. Especially winding down after missions.

On more than one occasion, Robin hoists himself up with his gloved hands (using the yellow padded shoulders in front of him as leverage) to straddle Kid Flash's waist from behind in a piggy-back arrangement. Without missing a beat, Kid Flash's hands reach behind him to support under Robin's legs locked around him.

"You puttin' on weight?" Kid Flash groans exaggerated, smirking and pretending to weaken at the knees when the other boy's elbow crashes purposely into his side.

"Shut up, Kid _Pudge_."

 

*

 

Superboy especially gets Robin's full, creepily-resembling-koala-behavior-sometimes treatment.

It just depends on the situation.

…And if Superboy is willing to go along with it.

Balancing on the balls of his armored-boot heels pressed lightly to Superboy's lower back, Robin swings his hips out, keeping arms straight in line as the younger boy drops his chin on Superboy's head.

"Whatcha got?"

"History test."

Robin registers the thinly-veiled confusion on Superboy's face and points out with one of his usual manic grins, jabbing a finger at the top of the flimsy paper, "You got an A. You kicked that test's butt, Supey." For the sake of his friend, he pretends to not notice the corner of Superboy's mouth lifting.

 

*

 

"Uhhh…" Red Arrow begins; _slowly_ ; _warily_ ; feeling those little bony knees digging into his soft spots as Robin expertly works himself over the back-strap carrier of arrows without bumping them. He's like a squirmy pet. An uncontainable, squirmy pet. "…kid?"

"What's up, RA?" The older boy pauses before shaking his head, somewhat difficult considering his crown is being weighed down heavily by Robin's folded arms.

"Where the hell do you get all this energy?"

Robin settles his thighs against Red Arrow's neck, giggling. "I run on aster."

"And probably sugar," Red Arrow mutters, setting down his bow on Mount Justice's kitchen island.

"Batman has strict dietary rules." Another maniac giggle. "But he doesn't know about the Twizzlers."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YJAM Prompt:
> 
> "A prompt for Robin, because he probably has this problem too-
> 
> The problem with being a short person surrounded by tall people is having to constantly resist the urge to use them as human jungle gyms ...Superboy really isn't helping matters.
> 
> Bonus for Roy
> 
> Double Bonus for him being sarcastic and disgruntled but still occasionally allowing Dick to indulge in his secret need act like a Koala
> 
> Any and all Robin pairing make me happy, but gen is fine too :)"


End file.
